


human

by itszee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But also, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, she's chill with whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itszee/pseuds/itszee
Summary: two idiots find love as counselors at a summer camp.really, that's all you need to know. (tw: homophobia)





	human

**Author's Note:**

> tw: homophobia (in later chapters)  
> hey guys! a lot of work was put into this, so I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, here's the deal. I'm really busy, but I wanted to get something started. I won't be able to update this story for a while, but that'll hopefully give me time to try to find a beta reader and maybe an artist if I can? anyways, I hope you guys enjoy what I have so far. See you soon! :)

“Keith!”

 

The man in question groaned, looking up from where he was seated on the couch. Shiro looked eager, a slip of paper clutched in his left hand.

 

“What?”

 

“I found you a summer job!”

 

The paper he observed earlier was shoved in his face before he had time to react. He scanned the paper, not processing the words until he got to the section that Shiro was enthusiastically pointing at.

 

_For more information on applying for camp counselor, please call (555) 123-4567, or email me personally at coransmythe@altea.com. I hope to see you there!_

 

“So? What do you think?"

 

“Yeah...” Keith acted like he was contemplating it. “No.” He deadpanned.

 

Shiro shrugged, seemingly less disappointing than Keith had thought he would be. “Really sucks for you then." Shiro smirked, turning away to open Keith's mini fridge. " I already emailed that Coran guy. We drive down there next weekend.” He kicked the fridge door shut, grinning.

 

Keith groaned, head dropping back. “Are you serious?”

 

Shiro tossed a water bottle to Keith, holding his hands up in surrender. “It’s only for a week; you’ll be fine. Did you even read what kind of camp it was?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, ignoring the _thump_ as the water landed next to him. “What do you _mean_ what kind?" He moved to stand up. "Isn’t it just a standard summer camp?”

 

“It’s an lgbtq+ camp. If you had read the rest of the flyer, you would know. They were looking for lgbt counselors so the kids would feel safer.” Shrio moved across the room, settling in the chair across from Keith. 

 

He analyzed Keith's face as best as he could, internally celebrating when he sat back down and saw a slight smile appear on his face. Shiro knew how important this was for him. After the- as Keith liked to call it-  _incident_ , he had been dedicated to helping lgbt youth out however he could. Whether it was helping to figure themselves out or simply showing them that there  _are_ people out there who love them, Keith wanted to help however he could. And that was the ace in the hole.

 

Keith turned away with a huff. “Fine, I’ll go.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  _Got him._


End file.
